Loved Ones Lost
by DracoWolf88
Summary: Set During the September 11th attacks of 2001. I know this is late but yeah...
1. Chapter 1

_**Loved Ones Lost**_

_This story although it's late is set around the time of the September eleventh two thousand and one time line._

Angel Grove California- September 10, 2001

Tommy Oliver was in his apartment in the middle of a dream of his newly re-instated girlfriend Kimberly Hart when it was interrupted by what could only be described as a premonition. In this premonition Zordon came to tommy to warn him about an oncoming tragedy, but what zordon was trying to say was all garbled. "Tommy... Attacks... morrow ... stop...cost" said Zordon. Tommy tried to ask Zordon what he meant but as soon as began to speak Tommy was woken up. Tommy had a really bad feeling about this and decided to get everyone together. Picking up his cell phone he hit speed dial one and talk. "Hey Jason... yeah its me. Listen I need you to start up the round robin for me. Yeah I know I said that the round robin was only to be used in an emergency, but this is important. Don't worry about Billy I'll get in contact with him. Once you get in touch with everyone have them meet up at the Power Chamber Ruins" said Tommy before hanging up. Tommy waited for a few seconds and then hit speed dial ten on his cell phone calling t.j. The blue space ranger. "Yeah hey T.J. I need you, and the other space rangers to do me a little favor" said Tommy. "How fast can you get to Aquitar and back" asked tommy. "Okay this is what I want you to do. I need you to go to aquitar and pick up a man by the name of Billy Cranston. He's an old teammate of mine. When you get him head straight for the Power Chamber Ruins I'm getting all the Rangers Together" said tommy. Thirty minutes later Tommy was on his way out the door when in walks Kim. "Hey my White Knight" said Kim. "Hello Beautiful" responded Tommy. "Tommy what is wrong" asked Kim. "I had a dream visit from Zordons Spirit" said Tommy. "What's wrong" asked kim now worried. "I don't know but I am getting everyone together. We're all meeting up at the power chamber ruins here in a little while" said Tommy. "Well we better get going then" said Kimberly.

One Hour Later at the Ruins of the Power Chamber

Tommy and Kimberly got out of the black jeep that tommy had just recently bought. When they got out they began the long trek up hill to where the Power chamber was once located at. Once they got up to the top of the hill they both pulled up a piece of rock, and waited. After waiting for about another Hour or so the first ones began to arrive. First to appear was Trini Kwan the original yellow power ranger. Following close behind her was Zachary Taylor the original Black ranger. Following him was Jason, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Katherine, Tanya, and Justin. "Okay bro" said Jason. "Everyone is here so what's up" said Jason. "I want to wait for billy to get here before we do anything" said Tommy. Twenty minutes Later in cames not one but eight streaks of light. One red, One yellow, One Silver, One Black, Two Pinks, And Two blues. The eight beams of light materialized into the forms of the space rangers, Andros' sister Karone, and of Course Billy Cranston the original blue power ranger. Once the eight new arrivals were situated Tommy got up and began to speak. "I know this is going to sound crazy but I had a visit from Zordons spirit this morning while I was sleeping" said Tommy.

(Authors Note: I know I am evil for a cliff hanger, and also I know that this is a little late but I meant to do one back in September but I was busy, and I had to put my writing on hold so I figure better late than never so anyways tell me what you think by pressing that pretty blue button next to the submit a review option at the bottom of the screen.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Loved Ones Lost**_

All of the other rangers looked at Tommy like he was crazy. "I know it sounds crazy, and frankly I don't believe it myself, but guys come this is Zordon we are talking about here. Don't you think that if he were trying to warn us about something that we should listen to his words" said Tommy. All though every ranger that he had served with thought that he was crazy they all nodded in agreement. "From what I can remember of the dream Zordon said something about some sort of attack tomorrow" began Tommy. "The first thing we need to do is figure out who still has the ability to morph so all those with active morphers raise your hand" shouted tommy. As one Justin, Andros, Zhane, Ashely, Karone, Cassie, Carlos, and Tj all raised their hands. "Only eight people have active morphers" said Tommy a little disappointed then it dawned on him like a bolt of lightning. "Andros how fast do you think you could transport nineteen people to Phaedos" asked Tommy. "At maximum hyper-rush we could be there in say thirty minutes" said Andros spouting out a rough estimate. "Let's get going then" said Tommy. "Wait a minute why exactly are nineteen people going to some alien planet" asked Zack. "Because Zack there is a power source there known as the great power" said Tommy. "That is the power source we used when we encountered the being known as Ivan Ooze" said Kimberly. "Oh okay I was just curious" replied Zack

(Authors Note: So everyones off to Phaedos. Geez I wonder what kind of Power source they are looking for ((SARCASM ALERT) Until next time)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Loved Ones Lost**_

After making there way to phaedos the nineteen rangers landed on the beaches of phaedos. "Okay listen up up everyone" called tommy. "I want everyone to form into four four man teams. I want two rangers able to morph in every group. This way if we get separated everyone will be safe" said Tommy. "How do you want us to break it down" Andros asked Tommy. "Andros, and Ashely your with me, and Kimberly" began tommy. "Zhane, and Karone your with Adam, and Tanya" tommy continued. "Justin, and Tj your with Rocky, and Billy" said Tommy. With that announcement came a chorus of yeses from all four of them. The reason for that being that Tommy had paired the Brothers in the blue Category together. "T.j, and Cassie your with Kat, and Jason" Tommy continued on. "Carlos I guess that your stuck as the only one man morpher team Sorry Zack, and Trini" said Tommy. "Uh tommy that isn't necessarily true" said Justin. "What are you talking about Justin" Tommy asked curiously. "You see shortly after I saved the Astro Rangers back when they were on active duty Mountain Blaster displayed a location out near the Power Chamber ruins that was giving off a serious power signature" said Justin. "He, and I went out there, and I was able to get in thanks to my turbo key" continued Justin. "Anyways when I went in there I found this awesome chamber that not only had six other back-up Turbo morphers, but enough power to juice them up at least for a couple of morphs anyways" said Justin as he pulled out the five spare turbo morphers one in every color except for blue being as justin was already wearing the spare blue turbo morpher. "So Adam you get your green back" said Justin as he threw the previously mentioned morpher, and key to adam. "Billy you get the white turbo morpher" throwing the white morpher and its parter key to billy. Turning to Zack justin pulled out the black turbo morpher, and key and tossed it to him. "Hey Jason how about the red morpher for you, and the pink morpher for kat" tossing two morphers, and the key counterparts to Jason, and Kat. "Tanya enjoy the yellow turbo morpher" said justin throwing it to her. As justin finished handing out the temporary morphers to everyone a ear piercing whistling noise started making everyone cringe. "Okay Dulcea you can stop now it's only us" Tommy shouted. With that shout the noise stopped, and Dulcea appeared. "Why have you returned young Falcon" asked Dulcea. "Zordon sent us once again, but this time he asked me to bring the ones that you see before you as well" said Tommy. "Luckily for you Zordon also contacted me while I was resting, and he told me of your arrival" said Dulcea before she began walking off. "Hey where are you going" asked Justin. "Justin be quiet and just follow her okay" said Tommy.

Thirty Minutes Later at the Ninjetti Temple Ruins

As six of you know in each of us lies an animal Ninjetti Spirit. Will the six that I mentioned please step forward. As one Kimberly, Billy, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Tommy all stepped forward. "Kimberly still swift, and agile you are once again the crane" said Dulcea before turning to Billy. "Billy when you came here the first time you but a pup, but now you are the Alpha male of the Pack it was Zordons wish that you be placed as leader of one of the teams. Once again you are the Wolf" finished Dulcea as she turned to Aisha. "Aisha, but a cub when you first made your journey here you are now a mother bear, and still contain the spirit of the bear" said Dulcea. Turning to Rocky, and Adam she told them that once again they were Ape, and the Frog respectively. Turning to tommy she began to speak. "Tommy once again you shall fly as the falcon winged lord of the skies" said Dulcea. Turning to Kat, Tanya, and Justin she began speaking. "Inside you three I sense immense power so you three shall become part of the first team" Dulcea said before blowing the same dust she blew over the first six over these three. As the dust blew over justin something strange began to happen. First justin glowed white, then blue, then green finally he was outfitted with a white ninja Gi. "This is very strange but not unheard of. Justin you have not one, but three animal spirits you like tommy hold the spirit of the falcon in you. You also however share the spirit of the wolf with billy. Finally you will have the spirit of the Dragon in you as well" finished Dulcea before turning to Tanya. "Tanya fierce, and quick you are the Lion" Dulcea announced with the appearance of a blue ninja gi. "Katherine you shall have two spirits the first being the female wolf. The second being that of a female cheetah" said Dulcea with arrival of the pink ninja gi. "Justin, and Katherine since you have multiple animal spirits you, but have to call out the name of the spirit you wish to invoke, and it shall come. However when you are in your ranger form you will be able to access any traits from any of your spirits" said Dulcea. Turning to Jason, Trini, and Zack she began to speak. "Zack ever sly, and cunning you are the snake; Trini kind, and graceful you are the Puma; Jason you are the male cheetah swift and ever loyal" she finished. Turning to the Astro Rangers she once again began to speak. "Ashely you are the Hawk protective, and wise. Andros you are the eagle quick to battle, but even quicker to protect. Zhane you are the Polar bear playful, and thoughtful. Karone you are the Mustang wild, and somewhat untameable. Cassie you are the Gazelle peaceful, nurturing. Carlos you are the Bison, and finally TJ you are the Rhino always charging" she finished. "Katherine, Justin, and Tanya since you are only three and the other teams have six members you shall become part of the team with Jason, Trini, and Zack" said Dulcea. Turning to all The rangers Dulcea began to speak. "Hear me rangers I wish you luck on your journey, and hope that you will stop the threat that is coming to your world" said Dulcea. "Dulcea wait can't you tell us where the attackers are from" asked Justin. "I am allowed to give you that piece of information Justin. The attacks come not from some alien menace such as Ivan Ooze, but from your own people figure out where, and when this is going to happen, and people who are not meant to die tomorrow will be spared" said Dulcea before turning into an owl, and flying off.


End file.
